May You Never Be Alone
by Bunny MacCool
Summary: SesshoumaruKagome Cursed by Naraku, and thought dead, the Lord of the Western Lands watches the world and people around him change through the ages. Until he reaches a certain miko's time.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Everyone knows that I don't own them, or make any money from them right? Oh good, I was hoping you did.

Authors Note: My first attempt at a Inuyasha story, though not the first fanfic by a LONG shot. I have some DBZ things, and numerous others. I do fanart, too. (go see my deviant account from some yummy Sesshy pics)

Anywho… please be kind, and please review.

**May You Never Be Alone**

_When the evening sun is sinking_

_down behind the trees_

_And the moon is slowly rising_

_won't you sometimes think of me?_

-Won't You Sometimes Think of Me Hank Williams

**Prologue**

It was a sight they never really expected to see that day. Or any other day for that matter. Kagome just knew that when she rounded the corner and saw Naraku towering over the Lord of the Western Lands with what could only be a smug look on his face . . . today was going to be one of those days.

Higurashi Kagome remembers much of that day. She remembers running into battle after the moment of stunned silence, and Inuyasha's cry of outrage when Naraku sent a shower of demons their way. She remembers Miroku and Sango fighting back to back with Shippou protected between them. She also remembers the unmoving forms of Sesshoumaru's retainer, ward and steed lying in a heap to the side of the Lord.

What she does not remember, or cannot even grasp, is how Naraku felled the mighty older brother of Inuyasha. When they arrived on the scene Sesshoumaru was already on his knees. He looked furious and ready to annihilate. He also looked defeated. Naraku had the youkai lord backed against a giant boulder that rested against the hillside like a serene giant. The evil hanyou had been chanting a spell quite happily when they had burst upon the clearing and distracted him.

After the waves of youkai descended on them, Kagome's memory wavers a little. She recalls battling the endless, or seemingly so, hoards of creatures. Strangely, she does not remember defeating them all. It was done eventually, however, to the delight of her companions and the utter ruining of her clothes.

What happened next was, however, unexpected. Naraku had finished his chant in the confusion and a swirl of lighting and power suddenly flashed around him. The light seemed almost black, if that was even possible, as it encompassed the giant boulder and youkai lord kneeling before it. Then, with one brilliant flash that blinded them all, Naraku and every evidence of his army vanished.

All seemed well. For a moment. It was when Sesshoumaru tried to stand that the true meaning of Naraku's spell became evident. The startled release of air that left his lips was the only acknowledgement that the stoic Lord had been taken off guard as he plummeted face first into the dirt.

All eyes turned to his feet, or where his feet had been before, but now appeared to be drawn inside the very boulder itself. With an angry grunt, Sesshoumaru tried to tug his feet loose, but nothing happened. Then suddenly there was a great jerk of movement and the youkai was now sucked into the boulder up to his waist.

Two things happened at that moment. First, Sesshoumaru quickly flipped to his stomach and dug his clawed hand as deep into the ground as it would go. Second, everyone else seemed to suddenly realize what was happening.

Higurashi Kagome remembers many things from that day. She remembers the cold Lord frantically leaving great gouges in the ground, as he was pulled further into the stone. She remembers the little girl who traveled with him suddenly waking and screaming his name in horror. She remembers Inuyasha's gut-wrenching, heart-breaking cry for his big brother as the only family he had left disappeared into the massive stone.

She remembers many things. And the look of absolute terror on the face of The Lord of the Western Lands is something she will never forget.

**TBC...**

_Um, yup… short little opener. Please continue on to first chapter. Thankya._


	2. Forsaken, Forgotten

Disclaimer: Everyone knows that I don't own them, or make any money from them right? Oh good, I was hoping you did.

Authors Note: My first attempt at a Inuyasha story, though not the first fanfic by a LONG shot. I have some DBZ things, and numerous others. I do fanart, too. (go see my deviant account from some yummy Sesshy pics)

Anywho… please be kind, and please review.

**May You Never Be Alone**

_The darkness is falling, the sky has turned gray_

_A hound in the distance is starting to bay_

_I wonder, I wonder, what she's thinking of_

_Forsaken, forgotten, without any love_

-Alone and Forsaken Hank Williams

**Chapter One**

The day had not started well, recalled the great Western Lord. Not well at all, really. There was Jaken's whining about babysitting, yet again. Rin's constant happy chatter trailing alongside Ah-Un, and let us not forget that insufferable waste of space Naraku. He attacked the Lord and his retainers before they even had a chance to break camp that morning.

Actually, thinking again, the youkai lord realized that this day had not really been all that different from any other he had spent in the last several months. Well, disregarding the fact that he had just been unceremoniously sucked, feet first, into a damnably large rock.

Whatever magic Naraku had used was strong. Sesshoumaru actually felt the first tingling of fear right before his head was drawn inside the stone. Before that moment he had been sure his strength would keep him. Then, with his claws splitting the ground as if it was nothing but butter, he was inside.

For a moment, it didn't seem anything had truly happened. He could see everything around him clear as crystal. It was almost as if he was simply inside a giant drop of water. Then he attempted to rise. Every movement was as if he was submerged in the thickest tar imaginable. With the greatest of struggles, he made it to his feet, but the very air around him seemed to be hardening into stone.

The great Lord of the Western Lands managed one step toward the world outside before all around him turned to steel. His hand had been reaching towards the barrier when it simply froze. In disbelief, he tried to wiggle his fingers, but they didn't move. He quickly found that even attempting to blink his eyes resulted in failure, and yet, he could see. He could hear. He could breathe. Sesshoumaru now realized he was truly trapped. Slowly, the fear began to creep back in.

It was then that the shouting from outside suddenly became clear to him. His name was being screamed again and again. Moving his focus away from the nagging sensation of fear, he finally observed what was going on outside his stone jail for the first time.

Strangely, the first thing he noticed was that Inuyasha's face was only inches from his frozen hand. It took a moment for Sesshoumaru to realize that his half-brother was frantically clawing at the stone from the outside.

_What . . . what is he doing? _

Then Inuyasha called out again, in a cry of rage and fear that would have caused the lord to shiver, if he could have moved his body.

_Aniki? Did he just call me . . . _

Another cry drew his attention downward, to where little Rin stood leaning on the boulder face crying giant tears and calling his name. Beside her Jaken was simply looking too shocked to react. Then a shudder rocked the stone, and he turned to see the hanyou's traveling companions trying to crack the surface with their weapons.

By now the taiyoukai was well and truly confused. Were these people actually trying to free him? Him? The youkai that had tried to kill them on numerous occasions?

_Really. Their stupidity is quite astonishing. _

Suddenly there was silence, and Sesshoumaru turned his attention back to his brother. Inuyasha was simply standing there gazing at the stone, yet very nearly looking straight at him. Sesshoumaru found himself staring right into his eyes. Slowly Inuyasha placed one hand on the stone, eerily near to Sesshoumaru's own.

"I promise, Aniki, you will not stay here. This is no suitable tomb for the Lord of the Western Lands."

An elegant brow gave a ghost of a twitch.

_Dead? They think I am dead? As if a big rock could kill this Sesshoumaru. _

He had a sudden urge to scream out to them that he wasn't dead, and stop being so annoyingly emotional. He knew his lips to be frozen shut, however, so he would not humiliate himself by willingly walking into failure. A great growl rose in his throat, but those outside acted as if they did not hear it.

Those now out of his reach began to move away from him. The miko had picked Rin up into her arms and was cradling the weeping child. The monk and the slayer had moved to Ah-Un and seemed to be checking the animal over. Jaken stood, gazed adoringly at the boulder once again, then simply walked away into the forest.

Inuyasha watched him go, and then returned his attention to the surface of the stone where his hand rested. Sesshoumaru watched all of this with a great detachment. This couldn't possibly be happening, anyway. Though he could not immediately remember ever dreaming in his life, he knew that this is what it must be like. So, this simply had to be a dream.

His younger half-brother heaved a great sigh, and then began to etch words in the surface with his claws. At least, this was what Sesshoumaru assumed him to be doing, because he could see nothing from his view inside the stone. Inuyasha began to quietly speak as he worked.

"I am sorry that you hated me so much, aniki. Although I did really like fighting with you, too. It was great to have such a strong opponent to battle."

Inuyasha chuckled then, and Sesshoumaru found himself mesmerized by the words.

"Even if you were a bit of an ass, I never wanted this to happen to you. It's just so . . . _stupid_, I guess. That damn Naraku, I'll get him yet."

Silence reigned for a few moments while Inuyasha continued to etch on the surface of the stone. Sesshoumaru found himself intensely curious as to what his brother could possibly be writing. Finally the hanyou's hand stilled and fell to his side. He took a great breath and closed his eyes.

"I know you didn't like me, hell, I didn't much care for you either you big, girly jerk. But, you were all that remained of my family, and now . . ."

Inuyasha shook his head suddenly and opened his eyes once more.

"Anyway, don't worry, I'll get Naraku. And I'll make sure that no one takes father's lands away from us. You'll see. I'll make you proud of me, yet."

The last bit had been in a hushed whisper. With a quick nod, Inuyasha turned away from the stone and walked towards his companions. Rin was now seated on Ah-Un with the miko.

_Traitorous animal._

He supposed, though, that the dragon would want to stay with Rin and protect her. That was acceptable, then. The monk came up to the stone, suddenly, and said a quick prayer for the dead. Sesshoumaru growled once more. Once more, it had no effect.

Then, just that quickly, they were gone. Rin gave one little wave over her shoulder to the stone, and damn him, but he had the urge to wave back. It hit him then.

_Wait_.

He strained against his petrified body, but it was of no use.

_Wait. Don't leave, you fools. I'm not dead. _

He gave in and tried to open his mouth to scream.

_Wait! Don't leave me . . . _

They were mere shadows in the distance.

_Don't leave me . . . _

Then they were gone over a distant hill.

. . . _alone_.

**TBC...**

Okay, first (in my own little happy world) I think that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru would actually be a little upset if one or the other of them 'died'. (Have you seen movie 3? And the Sesshy pushing Inu outta the way scene? Case closed) **ahem **Yup yup. Second, there is a reason they think he is dead. You'll see later. Um, Third . . . although I like the ideas I have for this story, that doesn't mean anyone else will, and if everyone says it sucks, then I may not keep writing. I dunno. Even labors of love need a little ego boost every once in a while. Am I right? PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Please? Pretty please?


	3. No Use to Try Anymore

Disclaimer: Everyone knows that I don't own them, or make any money from them right? Oh good, I was hoping you did.

Authors Note: WOW! Thank you all so much for the reviews! They made me so happy! Pocky for everyone! (Throws boxes around) Anywho, a couple of you questioned some things that happened in the first bit. (The Aniki thing, the 'alone' thing, etc.) Trust me, if I do something a little OOC, there is a reason. Part of it is explained in this chapter. Also, I hope everyone is enjoying Sesshy's POV, because the first LARGE chunk of this story is all him, and what he sees and thinks.

This chapter almost wrote itself. I am pretty pleased with it. Oh yes, I should thank Aailyah, for it is she that got me obsessed with his Fluffiness to begin with. So, thank you, for adding another obsession. It's JUST what I needed. :)

**May You Never Be Alone **

**Chapter Two**

Our story so old

again has been told

on the past let's close the door

And smile, don't regret

but live and forget

there's no use to try anymore

-Why Should We Try Anymore - Hank Williams

The sun had come and gone nearly twenty times before the Western Lord truly acknowledged he wasn't going anywhere. He had tried every means available to him to try to escape. Nothing had worked. The poison never left his fingertips, no matter how he strained, and no amount of willpower allowed him to transform into his true form.

Thus, 'escape' was marked off the list of things he could do while waiting. Ah, yes, the waiting. The 'waiting' was his current choice of action. For, surely, when Naraku was eventually defeated the spell would break. Or, perhaps, in the heat of a battle the foul, tentacled idiot would let it slip that he, Sesshoumaru, was still alive here and his damn useless half-brother would come back and manage to bust the boulder somehow.

Inuyasha himself was another story. The sun had nearly risen about forty times before Sesshoumaru began to acknowledge what his brother had said to him.

_What in the world possessed him, that he would call me Aniki? It's not as if I have ever truly been brotherly toward the fool._

The youkai lord dearly wished he could move his mouth to sneer. He did it mentally instead.

_Hn._

The endearment had totally caught him off-guard. It just didn't seem to make sense that Inuyasha said it, either. His hanyou brother was usually too busy cursing and being short-tempered to even realize what was going on around him half the time.

_The fool couldn't possibly have more intelligence than I give him credit for, could he? _

Another mental sneer.

_Hn. No._

So the subject of his brother was promptly dropped, to be dealt with later. Maybe. Perhaps if he was really bored. Some day. However, that left him with the subject he least wanted to contemplate. His own little emotional outburst when the Rin and the others had departed from his newfound prison.

_Ridiculous, really, to act that way. This Sesshoumaru needs no one. This Sesshoumaru has been alone for most of his life. This Sesshoumaru . . ._

He fought the urge to try and glare at the world outside.

_. . . has just been left for dead inside a big, annoying rock._

He growled again, if not so the world could hear him, then for the satisfaction of his own mind. Deciding that he really did not wish to contemplate his appalling show of emotion at this time either, that subject was dropped as well.

_Fine then, I will just have to come up with something to do to pass the time._

5,398,246 blades of grass later, the great Western Lord formulated that it might be best just to meditate until his release. The problem with this plan was the fact that he could not close his eyes, and every little furry woodland creature that ventured by caught his attention. And so it was that, nearly a year after he was frozen in stone, Sesshoumaru decided that where as before he merely disliked Naraku, now he hated him with a festering, fuming passion. Thus, he spent another six months or so imagining the multitude of painful ways he planned to end the bastard's life. It may not have been productive, but damned if it didn't keep him entertained.

Almost five months until the second year anniversary of his capture, something interesting finally happened. He had been happily envisioning in his mind the torture of Naraku by red-hot pokers, when a faint sound snapped him to attention. It sounded almost like whistling.

He felt strangely giddy with anticipation as a shadow made it's way across the ground in front of him. The whistling grew louder as a simple peasant man came into view from around the rock. The man had the look of a farmer making his way home from some distant market. The peasant happened to glance over at Sesshoumaru's boulder as he passed and it brought him to a quick stop.

Slowly the peasant walked up to the surface and seemed to be staring intently at the youkai Lord's hand. Then Sesshoumaru realized he must have been reading whatever Inuyasha had written there almost two years before. The man suddenly paled and glanced quickly around, then just as quickly began backing away, all the while bowing deeply towards the boulder with fearful respect. Then he was gone.

If Sesshoumaru had been able to move, a look of shock would surely have appeared on his face. With renewed interest he stared intently at the spot he knew the writing to be, thinking maybe if he looked long enough he might catch a glimpse of the words. Nothing appeared. He sent a mental glare to the direction the man had gone.

_At least you could have read it aloud, filthy human._

He glanced towards his hand once again.

_Worthless hanyou._

And so, Inuyasha was mentally strung up next to Naraku and the hot poker torture continued.

Some months later, he had lost count, Sesshoumaru was sure he must have drifted into some sort of trance-like dream state. For surely the quartet of lilac, dancing ape youkai couldn't have been real. Neither could Inuyasha slowly walking up to the stone. The taiyoukai mentally shook his foggy mind. No, not a dream… definitely said half-brother approaching him. Whether his heartbeat truly picked up, or he just imagined it, Sesshoumaru couldn't tell, but he knew excitement when he felt it.

_Finally, the idiot has come to get me out of here. Two years wasn't so bad, it could have been a lot worse._

He looked closer at Inuyasha. Right, make that definitely one, slightly older looking, beaten, downtrodden and malnourished looking half-brother. The younger hanyou practically dragged himself up to the boulder, then turned his back to it, slumped to the ground and rested the back of his head on the surface. Sesshoumaru watched him curiously. This was not how his half-brother acted. The youkai then turned his attention to the area surrounding the stone.

_Where are your companions, Inuyasha? Surely they would come to help you free me from this place?_

Inuyasha sighed wearily, and then brought a hand up over his shoulder to touch the rock behind him. When he finally spoke, his voice was missing all the colorful exuberance he had always shown.

"Sorry I haven't come to visit sooner, you big jerk . . ."

_No… no . . . NO! NONONO!_

" . . . and I haven't been able to find you a better resting place. . ."

_DAMN YOU! NO! I am not dead! Get me out of here you foul little moron!_

" . . . the last year has just been . . . difficult."

_Curses. I'll just have to wait until Naraku is killed for the spell to break._

"But, we did finally defeat Naraku, though . . . so that was good."

The taiyoukai couldn't speak. Well, we know he couldn't actually speak, but now he was actually speechless in his own mind. For a moment.

_De-defeated? And . . . I am still here?_

Unknowing to his older brothers plight, Inuyasha continued to speak.

"The problem with defeating Naraku, though, was that . . . that . . . Kagome was sent home. She can't come back, I guess. She would have if she could've."

The hanyou gingerly fingered the strange beaded necklace he wore. Sesshoumaru's interest was peeked enough to put his 'still here, still trapped' thoughts on hold.

_Who is Kagome?_

Below him, Inuyasha snorted.

"You're probably just saying 'who the hell is Kagome?'"

_Close_.

Inuyasha smiled slightly.

"She was the miko that traveled with me. The reincarnation of Kikyo."

_Ah, yes, the strange smelling one that replaced the dead smelling one._

"I don't know if you ever figured this out, or if you even cared, but Kagome was from far, far in the future. She traveled back here because the Shinkon no Tama was hidden within her."

_Intriguing. I wonder how she traveled._

"Anyway, I'm sure you're not interested in the least about her, but I just . . . I miss her. I think I . . . I think I really . . ."

Abruptly, he viciously shook his head.

"Never mind, it doesn't matter now. She's gone."

Sesshoumaru wondered if he stared hard enough, could he possibly bore a hole in the back of the hanyou's skull? Would he be able to sense him, then?

_Not likely._

"Funny, I can almost feel you glaring at me."

_I am, idiot._

Inuyasha laughed humorlessly.

"Okay, okay . . . I'll finish the update then. Let's see. Well, Rin is living with Sango and Miroku now, and she seems to be quite happy there."

_Who are . . ._

"Sango was the demon slayer and Miroku was the monk."

_Oh, right then._

"Anyway, she still speaks fondly about her days with you. Which I can't for the life of me understand. But, Sango's expecting a baby, and Rin is quite ready to start playing the role of big sister. They treat her as if she was their own, and she's making a lot of friends in the village where they live."

_That is good then. I guess I am . . . happy . . . for her._

"Jaken went back to his own people."

_Hn. That makes sense, I suppose._

"Took me a while to find him. The little slime ball is annoying as hell. I don't know why you ever kept him around."

_Stress relief. Kicking him was quite invigorating._

"Anyway . . ."

_Throwing rocks at him was entertaining as well._

" . . . I have no clue what happened to that dragon thing of yours. It disappeared after Rin settled down with Miroku and Sango."

_Figured they'd done their job, I suppose._

Inuyasha was quiet for a moment and his chin dropped to rest on his chest. It had almost seemed to the Western Lord that he had fallen asleep, but then he began to speak softly.

"I guess I should explain myself. My reaction, I mean, when you . . . when you were . . . killed."

_I was not killed._

"If you heard me from the other side, you must have been slinging insults at me like crazy."

_You would have expected me to do otherwise?_

"Course, I guess I couldn't expect you to do anything else, huh?"

_Naturally_.

"I don't know what came over me, really. Why I reacted so strongly. It wasn't as if we hadn't been trying to kill each other for ages. It's just that . . . it's only that . . ."

Sesshoumaru silenced his inner voice and concentrated on his half-brother struggling to find words.

" . . . I never knew Father. You know? And my mother died when I was small. Everything in my life was constantly changing, and everyone in my life was always turning against me. The only thing I knew I could count on to never change . . . was you."

The taiyoukai was rendered speechless again.

"You were always around somewhere, ready to tell me how worthless I was, and beat me up a little. I know it sounds ridiculous, but that was comforting to me. I could always count on you to be around somewhere when I needed to be grounded again. And of course, I figured nothing could defeat the mighty Sesshoumaru-sama, so you'd always be around."

That last bit was said a bit too sarcastically for the taiyoukai's tastes.

"And then you weren't."

After a moment of silence, Inuyasha slowly raised himself to his feet. Oblivious that a stunned Western Lord watched his every movement.

"Well, I guess I should be heading back to the Western Lands. I'm trying my best to keep them intact, but I'm just not as feared as you were. I never said anything to anyone, but they all just assumed you were dead after a while. Since then it's been one power struggle after another. I don't know how you or father did it. It's exhausting."

Sesshoumaru had a sudden urge to tell him to just let it go, and go be happy somewhere with some female. Raise some dirty little hanyou children and attempt to have a real life. He squashed it fairly quickly. Brotherly advice was not his thing.

Inuyasha placed his hand on the stone again, right over the words he had written before. He smiled a little, secret smile.

"Wonder if this has been working?"

_What? What has? What does it say?_

The hanyou just snickered and moved to turn away. Sesshoumaru growled low in his throat. Or, at least, he tried to. Inuyasha turned back to the boulder suddenly and seemed to think deeply about something. He gave a little nod, as if he had made an important decision, and moved off to the left side of the rock. Raising his clawed finger to the surface once again, he began etching words into the stone.

When he was finished, he almost appeared to be gazing mournfully at the words. Then he nodded again and gave a humorless chuckle.

"Just in case."

Sesshoumaru tried, in vain, to read the new writing. He would never admit it out loud, not that he could, but the look on his half-brother's face worried him a little.

_Just in case what?_

Inuyasha turned away again, and began to walk back the way he had come.

"I'll try and come back in another couple of years. Maybe move the stone to somewhere safer. Better."

_Just in case what, hanyou?_

"Bye, Aniki. Try not to torment too many people on the other side with your wonderful social skills."

_Inuyasha! Get back here!_

The red-clothed figure faded away on the horizon.

_Damn._

Curiously, the taiyoukai had a very strange feeling low in his belly. Something just wasn't sitting well with him. Something bothered him greatly about watching his half-brother walk away.

_Damn_.

TBC...

Whew! Well, there we have it! Chapter Two! I can't guarantee that all the chapters will be this long, or this quickly updated, either. My schedule is a bit erratic, and I never know when I'll have time to write. I do have about ten chapters already thought out, though, and I haven't even reached Kagome yet. Is that frightening for anyone other than me? Funny, I just couldn't bring myself to write a Kagome POV based fic. I guess I just thought Sesshy would be more fun to do. (Cough! Well, that could be interpreted a couple ways, couldn't it? And how true it would be!)

I hope everyone likes my interpretation of Inuyasha. I just tend to think he's emotionally deeper than the series gives him credit for, sometimes. I like him this way. (I also tend to think Sesshy has a wicked sense of humor hidden under that sneer somewhere.) Later!


	4. Nothing But Time

Disclaimer: Everyone knows that I don't own them, or make any money from them right? Oh good, I was hoping you did.

Authors Note: Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews! I'm glad that the story has been so well received. Sorry it took so long to update, but it ended up being a pretty long chapter, so that's cool, right? Oh, and **Alowl**… COOL! A FanFiction for my FanFiction! TeeHeeHee! It's really good, too! Too bad that's not what's going to happen. (evil grin)

OH OH OH! Bleach! You must all go watch Bleach! Bleach is fabulous! Bleach is wonderful! If it were possible to glomp an Anime, I would glomp Bleach! I HEART Ichigo!

Ahem. Anyway. Let us continue.

**May You Never Be Alone**

**Chapter Three**

Little girl, if you're feeling low

and you got no place to go

Just give me a ring

some joy I will bring

'cause I ain't got nothing but time.

-I Ain't Got Nothing But Time

Hank Williams

The problem with his situation, Sesshoumaru discovered, was all the time he now had. Granted, it also was not so great to be unable to move, or speak, or sleep, or generally be free, but the copious amounts of time he'd acquired were truly going to be his downfall. What was one to do but think?

He stopped counting the days, for that would truly lead to madness. It was now more along the lines of 'oh look, another winter.' No longer could he plot the death of Naraku. It just wouldn't be as enjoyable knowing that his brother had already accomplished the task.

_I hope it was painful. And long. And torturous. And . . . painful._

Nothing remotely interesting had been happening in his little corner of the world, either. Perhaps an animal here or there would wander by. There were a couple humans, but they were too far away to count. So, with nothing to gain his attention, there was nowhere to go but inward.

Strangely, more often than not, he found himself thinking about the day of Inuyasha's visit. Only after the hanyou left did he realize that the conversation they had, somewhat, shared had been the only time he could remember getting along with his brother almost civilly. He also came to see, through Inuyasha's comments, that they really did have a semi-mutual understanding of each other.

Sesshoumaru tried to rationalize what the hanyou had said to him. How he, Sesshoumaru, had been the only constant in the hanyou's life. He supposed it was true for him as well. Although, even considering that Inuyasha had made a rational observation frightened him a little. This train of thought naturally led him to his parents.

He played back all the memories he had of his mother, only to discover they were quickly fading under the blanket of time. She had been so lovely and elegant, and yet always ready to get scruffy and dirty to play with her only child. He wondered, then, what his mother would have thought of Inuyasha.

_She would have loved him instantly. Mother always did have such affection for mangy little beasts._

Of course, that thought was irrelevant, seeing as had his mother been alive to meet Inuyasha, it would have meant his father had been adulterous. As elegant as she had been, the Lady of Western Lands would have had no issues with knocking his father down a peg, had that been the case. However, she never would have blamed Inuyasha, as Sesshoumaru himself had done. Most likely she would have brought the hanyou into her home and raised him as if he were her own. It, no doubt, would have pleased her greatly to give Sesshoumaru a brother in that way, seeing as she was unable to conceive a second child of her own.

_How strange. To think of it that way._

That led him to believe that if his mother could truly see him now from the other side, she would be shaking that one bejeweled finger at him, like she always did, and demand that he play nice with his brother. In his mind, Sesshoumaru almost found himself smiling, but then he began to think of his father and the urge died.

Even now, he could not really relate to the taiyoukai that had been his father. How could such a grand youkai fall for such a lowly little human female? He, Sesshoumaru, would never lower himself in such a way.

_So you do not love Rin, then? She is not like your daughter? _

_Of course she is not! I would never . . . _

Wait. Was he just arguing . . . with himself?

_Yes, you were._

_No, I most certainly was not._

_Yes, you . . ._

He growled in his mind and threw the conversation out of his thoughts.

_This Sesshoumaru refuses to loose his sanity._

He was answered with silence.

_Good_.

Returning his thoughts to his father, he wondered how the great Lord could have thrown his life away to save a lowly hime and her half-breed child. He discarded the notion of love. Love was for the weak and emotional, of which he was neither, and refused to believe his father had been either as well. Growing up, he'd held his father in such high esteem. The great Lord of the Western Lands could do no wrong in his only child's eyes.

Then it had all gone wrong. First, his mother had fallen to her illness, rare among youkai but fatal none-the-less. Then, his father had taken up with the human hime, and crushed the heart of a young pup. When he'd learned that his father's human had conceived, the remaining respect had dwindled away.

Now, years later and with more than enough time on his hands, Sesshoumaru decided it was time to rethink his father's actions. In a way that was not clouded by youth or betrayal. His father had adored his mother, he knew this, and truthfully many years had passed before he sought out a new companion. So perhaps, it was not such a betrayal as he had imagined in his youth.

Why a human female, though? That he had no answer for. Inuyasha's conception, however, he did. The taiyoukai had always wished for a large family. Sesshoumaru overheard his father many times wishing for litters of pups, all underfoot. He never did blame the Lady of the house for only giving him a single child, though. Perhaps, after his period of mourning was over, the dream of a large family had simply returned to him.

Sesshoumaru could not begrudge his father this. Inu youkai were known for having many pups. It was their nature. A large pack meant safety in numbers. A large pack meant you were never cold or alone.

_Alone. You cannot get much more alone than being the last of your pack, eternally trapped inside an oversized pebble, could you?_

Well, he supposed, he was not truly the last of his pack. Inuyasha was his father's son, as well. In the grand scheme of things it would likely count for something. Still, he would refuse to call the hanyou his true brother until the end of his days. Or maybe longer. It was doubtful that his days _could_ end inside the damnable rock.

The taiyoukai decided to break away from his thoughts for a while.

_Oh look, another winter_.

The snow had long melted before Sesshoumaru returned to his thoughts. He may not have been able to sleep, but he had found a way to simply 'shut down' his mind for a while and attempt to find some solace, and perhaps preserve his sanity. When he 'awoke' this time, the flora and fauna of spring were out in force. His little hill was covered in flowers, more so than the last couple years.

_Perhaps it will bring a good summer._

Although, he wasn't quite sure what a good summer would be for him, really. A chance for a little excitement, maybe, some small war to break out in front of him. Or perhaps a group of rabid youkai could slaughter something within his sight. In the end, a fox chasing something small and helpless wouldn't be so bad either.

_Anything. Just anything besides all the flowers and sunshine and silence._

Two dark shadows crested over the hill in the distance. They appeared to be human in shape, and seemed to be heading straight for his boulder.

_That will do._

He was prepared for some traveling peasants, perhaps the farmer from years before making a return journey. He was prepared for many possible things. He was not prepared for a human female to rush up to the boulder, arms spread wide, and hug it for all it was worth.

_Who is . . ._

"Sesshoumaru-sama!"

His mind blinked off for a moment. It wasn't possible. It couldn't be. The other figure approached the stone, and he immediately recognized the monk that once traveled with his brother. If the monk was with her, then it must be, this female must be . . .

_Rin_.

She was older. Nearly a woman now, it seemed. Lifting herself from the stones surface, she smiled brightly at it, then stepped away. Gracefully, she knelt down before him and appeared to start cleaning the ground at the base of the boulder free of debris.

"I have missed you so much, Sesshoumaru-sama! It has been eight years since I last saw you. I'm sorry that I haven't visited before, but we live so far away now. I live with Miroku and Sango now, they adopted me, and they have two little boys, with another baby on the way. And I'm the big sister. I get to take care of them with Sango. And Miroku taught me how to read and write and do all sorts of things. And Sango taught me how to fight, in case I was ever attacked. And Shippou comes to see us every once in a while, and we play together. But my best friend in the world is Yasashiku. He lives near to us in the village. We play together all the time and I help him with his chores sometimes, and I've decided I'm going to marry him someday, although he doesn't know it yet."

When she stopped to take a deep breath, Sesshoumaru was grateful. He was not sure how long human females could go without breathing, but he had been sure Rin was nearing that point. Strangely, he almost believed that a feeling of warmness came over him as she continued on before him. She really didn't speak of anything of importance, just seemed to ramble on and on, as if she had eight years of making up to do.

He would never admit it to anyone, but Sesshoumaru was immensely pleased. She had not only traveled a far ways to see him, but she was speaking to the stone as if she knew he was still within and could hear her.

The sun was dipping low into the sky when the monk stepped forward at last.

"Rin-chan, why don't you go pick some flowers and make a wreath for Sesshoumaru-sama?"

The girl sprang from the ground as if something had bitten her, and darted off. The monk watched her go with a gentle smile on his face, and then stepped up to the stone himself. He bowed deeply and began to speak low enough that Rin could not hear.

"Many greetings from my family, Sesshoumaru-sama. Unfortunately, Rin and myself were the only ones able to come pay respects to you this day."

Again, the Western Lord was pleased, finally someone was showing him respect. Granted, he imagined the human looked rather silly bowing to a rock, but the act was appreciated from within.

"Rin was determined to come and visit this year, and after telling her we wouldn't be able to for so long, I couldn't say no again this time. On the journey she kept telling me all the things she wanted to let you know when she got here. Funny, it seemed a child's fantasy, that you would be able to hear her words, but now that I am here . . ."

The monk's gaze concentrated on the surface of the rock.

". . . it almost seems that you are listening."

Oh, how wonderful it would be to reach out and wring the human's neck.

_Can you simple-minded fools not put the facts together?_

"Hmm, If I wasn't sure that you were dead, I would almost think you were here now."

Perhaps wringing his neck would not be painful, or satisfying, enough.

The monk, _(Miroku? Wasn't it?) _sighed heavily and closed his eyes for a moment. When they reopened, a look of defeated acceptance shone on his face.

"Perhaps speaking to you in this way will relieve some of my guilt."

He definitely gained the taiyoukai's attention with that statement. After all, Sesshoumaru had been bored for many years, and if nothing else, angst was always interesting. He ignored Rin's frolicking to concentrate on the monk.

"My guilt, you see, is that I cannot go help Inuyasha fight in the Western Lands. If I was younger, and without a family, I would not hesitate to be at his side. He should not be alone in this battle, the way that he is, but my family just keeps growing larger and I can't leave them. My ego has lessened over the years, and I know that I would only end up dead if I tried to help in a youkai dominance war. I can't leave my children without a father. Or Rin. She has already lost one father-figure, it would be cruel to put her through that again."

The man paused in his speech and turned to watch the girl in question happily gathering flowers. Sesshoumaru returned his attention to Rin, as well. The flowers were beginning to overflow out of her arms, but she looked intensely pleased with the load. She moved to sit a little around the corner of the stone to begin working on the floral wreath. Sesshoumaru was snapped back to attention when the monk began to speak again.

"I see he's been here, as well."

Miroku placed his hand over the second inscription left by Inuyasha on the stone. As he seemed to read the words, a frown tugged at his lips and his eyebrows dipped down low on his forehead.

"I do not like these words."

The funny feeling that had plagued the taiyoukai all those years ago returned. He pushed it aside and focused on the monk's face.

_Read them aloud._

Miroku closed his eyes tightly and gave his head a little shake.

_Read them aloud or I shall tear the flesh from your bones_.

The monk's eyes reopened, and they appeared to be a little too bright. It almost seemed that tears were fighting to escape.

"He's trying too hard, Sesshoumaru-sama. He's fighting too hard with no reason for hope. Inuyasha believes that if he fails at this you would think worse of him than you already do. He thinks he would let down his father, and his ancestors, but he's fighting alone, Sesshoumaru-sama. All alone."

The Lord of the Western Lands could only watch as the human in front of him struggled to keep his emotions under control. The twisted feeling inside of his gut refused to be ignored any longer, and the taiyoukai finally realized what it was.

It was fear.

_But fear of what? This Sesshoumaru does not feel fear._

He pushed it aside again as the monk caught his attention by stepping away from the stone. Rin had risen from her chosen spot and was walking up to the surface directly in front of him. A massive wreath of multi-colored flowers was gently laid on the ground before the boulder. The monk had wiped his eyes clean and was staring proudly at the girl before him. She smiled at him, and then motioned to the wreath.

"Do you think Sesshoumaru-sama likes it, Miroku-san?"

The man smiled warmly at her.

"Yes, Rin-chan, I'm sure he does. Now say goodbye to Sesshoumaru-sama and let us head for home. I am sure our family is worried for us."

The girl nodded and quickly placed both hands upon the rock's surface.

"Goodbye, Sesshoumaru-sama! Rin will come to visit you again!"

Without hesitation the older form of the girl he once traveled with leaned forward and placed a kiss on the stone. Then she giggled, seemingly at her own foolishness. Gathering the few things they had carried with them, the man and the girl turned back in the direction they'd come.

As she had done eight years before, Rin looked back at the top of the far hill and gave a little wave, and just like eight years before, he had the urge to return it. Then they were gone over the horizon and Sesshoumaru was left alone once more. This time with a deep sense of foreboding.

TBC…

Whew! Oh boy, I'm not sure how I feel about writing the next chapter. It's going to be emotionally draining. And that's all I'm going to tell you. (I am evil. Eeeeeeeevil.)


	5. Pride That Came Between Us 1

Disclaimer: Everyone knows that I don't own them, or make any money from them right? Oh good, I was hoping you did.

Authors Note: The reviews I continue to get astound me and continue to make me so happy and grateful. So thank you all! **A couple important announcements:** This story is changing as I write it. Oh well, best laid plans and all that jazz. It's not going to take as long as I thought to get to Kagome. (Which I'm sure makes everyone happy.) Here's the thing, though, for those of you REALLY impatient peeps out there. I'm working on this as a TRUE Sesshy POV. I'm not sure if I'm actually going to have anyone else's. Maybe, MAYBE Kagome's later (obviously) but it's never going to be a Kagome-centric fic. Thing is, though, the whole point of the first part of this story is to show how Sesshoumaru would change in 500 years to even get CLOSE to being a youkai that could fall in love with a human girl. As he is now, no way, just as soon kill her as look at her, and so I'm focusing on the change. I didn't just want to have 500 years 'whoosh' by and suddenly he's different. Nope nope nope. Not as fun. Not as challenging. I hope everyone can appreciate that and give me a little more time. There are only a couple more specific events to go, and then time will go by in larger chunks. Okay? O-KAY!

**May You Never Be Alone**

**Chapter Four**

No matter where our footsteps wander

I know we'll both be all alone

With pride that came between us

A house without love is not a home.

-A House Without Love

Hank Williams

For weeks after Rin's visit to his little corner of the world Sesshoumaru was plagued by a deep feeling of unease. It was as if a terrible storm, invisible to the eye, was building up in great force just beyond his reach. Something was going to happen. Something he was not going to like. He could feel it with every fiber of his being.

It was driving him mad.

Although Rin's company had been welcomed, and the monk's respect appreciated, he was beginning to think that it was the man's words that had left him with such tension. In this matter he would almost rather have been left in the dark. As it was, all he could find himself thinking about were the battles Inuyasha must be fighting at this very moment. Which of the Lords were challenging him? Were any of the youkai of his father's house aiding the half-breed son? Had Inuyasha's former allies all been like the monk? Wanting to help, but unable or unwilling too?

_And why in the world am I caring so much about what happens to the hanyou, anyway?_

He only knew that some large part of him was screaming to be let out. It was clawing and howling to escape from his prison and run to the aid of the pack. Of course, his pack had dwindled to only Inuyasha and himself, but he supposed that instincts were unable to differentiate between beloved pack-mates and annoyingly stupid ones.

The weeks turned into months and the torment of his inner inu-youkai only grew more painful, and more difficult to ignore. He was unable to meditate or calm himself in any way. All he had come to know was a near hysterical need to escape his prison.

He needed to be out. Now. The pack needed him. The pack was under attack and becoming overwhelmed. The pack was calling him.

For the first time in close to a decade of entrapment, Sesshoumaru began to struggle. He tried to strain his muscles, flex his fingers, grit his teeth, but nothing was successful. He itched to release the poison within his fingertips, to transform into his true self, but he was unable to call forth even a shred of power. His mind was being shoved aside, little by little, by the need to be free. By the time the calling hit a frenzied pitch, the beast within him had taken over, and there was next to nothing left of the rational taiyoukai that normally inhabited his body. Only one thought cycled through his mind in his senseless struggle.

He was needed. He was needed. He was needed. He was needed. He was needed. He was needed. He was needed. He was needed. He was needed. He was needed. He was needed.

Then suddenly one day. . . it stopped. The calling was gone. The need to escape was gone. Sesshoumaru came back to himself with a snap. He was instantly flooded with a feeling of hollowness. He felt weary and numb. He reached out for the sense of 'pack' he'd always known was there, but it was as if a cord had been snapped, and there was no longer something at the end of the string. Before, even during the many years he spent on his own, the feeling of 'pack' had always been there.

He felt _truly_ alone for the first time in his life.

And he did not like this feeling.

Each day that followed did nothing to lessen the feeling. Instead it just became intermingled with a sense of waiting. He sought the horizon each day as the sun rose and watched it intensely until darkness would blanket his hill and blind him. The thunderous foreboding had seemed to dwindle to an unwilling acknowledgement that something would be here soon.

Sesshoumaru watched and waited with such intensity that he couldn't recall exactly how many days he had been doing so. He did not even know exactly what he was waiting for. He did not know, that is, until it finally appeared on the horizon.

A dark little figure, moving slowly and carefully, crested over the far hill and made its way toward him. From this distance even the sharp eyes of an inu-youkai could not distinguish what the tiny, dirty mass was. As it approached the stone, Sesshoumaru was suddenly glad he could not smell in his captivity, for the little creature was covered in blood.

When it finally reached him and collapsed a few feet away from the boulder, Sesshoumaru was surprised.

_A kitsune?_

Looking closer he could see that, yes indeed, it was a kitsune covered in blood and grime in a ball upon his hill. The kit looked somewhat familiar to him.

_Now where have I seen a kitsune before? _

It took him a moment. In all honesty, he had hardly ever acknowledged the kit during the many times they'd come in contact, so it wasn't entirely his fault that he did not recognize the smallest of Inuyasha's old companions instantly. The kit was a little bigger than he remembered. Of course, it was going on ten years since he'd seen him last.

The bundle of fur and blood twitched, and then Sesshoumaru found himself staring into a pair of bright eyes. The kit smiled wearily and drug himself to a kneeling position. Whatever color his robes had once been, what was left of them were now stained with dirt and blood, and indistinguishable from his skin. The taiyoukai seemed to recall a tiny topknot with a childish bow, but that was apparently long gone.

Inching forward on his knees, the kitsune reached the stone and placed both of his palms upon the rough surface. A sudden, desperate, wish to know the child's name plagued the taiyoukai. He had vague memories of Inuyasha and his companions saying it during battles, but it was slippery, and he was unable to grasp it.

The kit's tiny claws scratched at the boulder's surface as he slowly took in all the words etched into it. He bright eyes turned towards the last inscription Inuyasha had left and froze. He seemed to read them again and again. The brightness seemed to fade away from his gaze to be replaced by a dull pain.

Sesshoumaru was unsure how long the kitsune's attention was held by the words, it seemed at least an hour, but he was too concentrated on the child's face and the emotions that played across it. Part of him wished the boy would go ahead and speak the words he knew were coming. Part of him wished the small youkai would turn and leave his little hill without uttering a word. That part surprised him. It was strange, this reluctance to hear what he already knew, had known for days now.

A motion caught Sesshoumaru's attention. The kit had started to rub his upper arms as if he was freezing, and just like that, his name popped into Sesshoumaru's memory.

_Shippou_.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?"

The taiyoukai was so caught off-guard by the sudden words, he nearly tried to open his mouth and answer the boy. Instead he just turned his full attention to the young youkai's every movement and expression. After what seemed like a moment to collect his courage the boy spoke again.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, I'm . . . I'm sorry. I'm not sure if you will be saddened, or . . .or if you even care at all, but . . ."

The kitsune sniffled and wiped his face with what remained of his sleeve. The next words came out as a hushed whisper.

" . . . Inuyasha's dead."

With that, the kit exploded into sobs and collapsed against the boulder, his small body shaking with his grief. Sesshoumaru turned his attention to the sun setting on the horizon.

_Well, then. The hanyou is finally gone.This Sesshoumarushould be rejoicing to be rid of him.This Sesshoumarushould be giddy with happiness to never have to look upon him again._

The parting rays of sun bounced off the clouds and gave the illusion that the sky was on fire. The lone survivor of the House of the Moon watched the beauty of it and felt nothing.

TBC…

Okay, this chapter is actually separated into two parts, because it was going to be really REALLY long otherwise. So the second part of the chapter should be coming up within the week. Hope you can wait that long! The emotionally draining part I was talking about before? Yup… that's the second half. (Oh joy…I'm gunna need a drink) There's a pretty important Author's Note at the top of the page, if you didn't read it. Just a suggestion. See ya in a couple days!

BTW… I'm not sure how I feel about this part. It's not my best work, I've gotta say. I blame it all on the stress. Yup yup.


	6. Pride That Came Between Us 2

**Disclaimer: **Everyone knows that I don't own them, or make any money from them right? Oh good, I was hoping you did.

**Authors Note**: Alrighty, here's the second bit of chapter four. Wowee… it turned out a lot longer than I thought it would. I must say, of late, I've gained a severe case of the loveys for our little Shippou. Good thing he's a major character in this story, ne? Let's see… oh, in case you're wondering, I wrote this chapter whilst listening to "Into the West" from the Return of the King soundtrack on repeat. By gosh, that song gets me every time. And yet, I somehow managed to inject some humor into places. Go figure. If it doesn't have at least ONE funny line in it, then I didn't write it.

Anywho, thanks for all the reviews! You people just make my day! My week! My month! Bless you! And I see some of you are catching on to some of my little plot devices. (**Noacat**, you smart little thing, you) And I embrace my Cheeky Monkey status! And, apparently, the fact that I am evil … which (prior to this story) I have never been called so much in my life! (O.o) OH well.

OH!** "Soeki" in this story is to be taken as "pest" not "plague".** I'm afraid I just couldn't envision Sesshoumaru referring to him as Shippou. And yes, I admit that I am one of those people who throws random Japanese words in sometimes. I can't help it! It's an affliction! Really!

**May You Never Be Alone**

**Chapter Four (Second Part)**

No matter where our footsteps wander

I know we'll both be all alone

With pride that came between us

A house without love is not a home.

_A House Without Love_

_Hank Williams_

The light of the sun had faded entirely, and the stars made their appearance, before the small kitsune at the foot of Sesshoumaru's boulder quieted. The pale blue glow of the moon was just bright enough for him to make out the scruffy little youkai. He could hear the boy's hitched, but even, breathing and knew he had cried himself to sleep.

Sesshoumaru's gaze sought the heavens once more and clung to the full moon floating in the darkness. He thought of the grand estate where he'd been raised. Where his ancestors had lived for nearly a thousand years. Most likely, now it was being raided or torn asunder by those wishing to claim its treasures.

His father's wonderful armory was no doubt bare. His mother's beautiful silks and painted screens would be torn or burned. Sesshoumaru fervently hoped that when the end was apparent, the family's most trusted servants had simply taken whichever effects they held most dear, and run for their lives. He would much rather the simple youkai he'd grown up with have his family's heirlooms, than whatever pompous, arrogant youkai would surely claim the throne of the House of the Moon shortly.

Another thought struck the youkai then. He had always assumed that, somehow, the hanyou was going to figure out that he was still alive in this wretched pebble. _Well_, he supposed, _that was not likely to happen now was it?_ Perhaps it wasn't too much to hope that one day the spell would dwindle to nothing and he could escape on his own.

_Then I shall return home and re-take my rightful place as the Lord of the Western lands. Not that I'm not _still_ the Lord of the Western lands. Damn them if they think they can take the title away from me. I am not dead therefore I still am Lord. It is not this Sesshoumaru's fault that everyone in this world is apparently too stupid to notice that I. AM. NOT. DEAD_.

Belatedly, he realized that he was avoiding the topic of Inuyasha's death entirely. He turned his gaze downward towards the kit once more. What was it about the hanyou that instilled such faith and loyalty from his companions? Sesshoumaru never found him anything but foul-mouthed and abrasive. Two things that his refined sensibilities saw as unfitting and unworthy of the blood they shared. He supposed though, and lightening strike him before he ever admit it out loud, that the hanyou did have a good amount of skill. For a half-breed, that is. Their father certainly thought the brat was worth dying for. Now that was something that Sesshoumaru could never understand. Doing something unbearably stupid like risking your life for an unborn child and worthless human female.

In the end, Sesshoumaru admitted to himself, he would probably never understand his father or his reasoning. Really, dying for something like Inuyasha? Wasteful.

_But Inuyasha gave his life simply to try and keep the Western Lands in your family._

If movement was possible, Sesshoumaru may have just blinked when that statement rang through his mind.

_Now listen, this Sesshoumaru has never had a conscience before, and damn if one is going to start speaking up now._

Satisfied that he had squashed the burgeoning moral side of his psyche, he returned to questioning himself about why he had not felt joy at Inuyasha's death. Inexcusable really, he'd been trying to bring it about by his own hands for years. Why did he not feel vindicated and exorbitantly delighted?

_Perhaps because, deep down, you knew he was your brother and as long as he was around you would not be the last member of your pack?_

_Pardon, but did I not just tell you to go away? _

_You are all that there is now, and no one even knows that you still live._

_Be silent._

_Do you feel alone?_

_Be silent!_

_Do you feel scared?_

_BE SILENT!_

Utter rage filled him as the words his own mind had spoken bounced themselves around inside his head. He so longed to growl and transform into his true form. He would howl to the moon his anger, and then rip to pieces all the intruders that were disgracing the house of his family. He was alone. He was stranded. He was completely forgotten by friend and foe alike. He would spend the rest of eternity in this damned rock.

_DAMN YOU, INUYASHA! DAMN YOU FOR LEAVING ME WITH THIS CURSE! DAMN YOU FOR GOING BEFORE ME TO REJOIN OUR FATHER! DAMN YOU FOR MAKING ME THE LAST! FOR LEAVING ME ALONE!_

He raged against the spell as he had when his instincts had overcome him. He attempted to pull power from within himself and from the world around him. His vision blurred until all he could see was red. White-hot rage sparked in his mind as he could feel the spell hold fast around him. Not even a crack. Not even a bend.

_Fine then. I choose death over imprisonment. I shall burn myself out. I shall detonate myself into a blaze of glory as only one such as I could manage._

He stepped up the call to the innate power within him. There was a rumbling surge inside his body as the power tried to answer his call. The world outside remained peaceful and still. Not even a blade of grass flicked out a place to reveal the power struggle going on within the massive boulder resting on a quiet little hill.

Nothing was happening. Pushing one last time in an attempt to extinguish himself from within, Sesshoumaru mentally screamed in rage.

At the foot of the boulder, the kitsune shot up to his feet and frantically looked around the hillside. Sesshoumaru's pull for power snapped like a twig and his emotions settled as he observed the child glance around in confusion. Unbeknownst to either the kit or the taiyoukai encased in stone, the same thought ran through their minds at the same time.

_Huh? _

The kit backed up against the surface of the stone, before settling down once more in the soft grass. Sesshoumaru watched him, highly intrigued. The youth had reacted like he had heard his own cry of rage, but nobody had ever heard him before.

For his part, Shippou simply excused the noise he'd heard as something from the nightmare he'd been having as he rested. Not one to give up easily, Sesshoumaru tried pulling power and screaming all manner of things at the kitsune, but the boy never looked up once. Finally, he admitted, it must have been a coincidence.

A small sound brought the youkai's attention back to the kit. The child was etching on the rock's surface with his dirty little claws.

_Traitorous little creature. I suppose you are going to write something and not tell me what it says as well?_

Concentrating harder, however, Sesshoumaru noticed that the kit didn't seem to be writing words at all, rather he was drawing little patterns on the surface. Glancing at the boys face, he could see that the child wasn't really paying attention to what he was doing; apparently it was just an unconscious action.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Again the child caught him off guard with his words.

_What is it, soeki?_

"I . . . I am sorry I disturbed your resting place, Sesshoumaru-sama. I'm not sure why I even came here. I'm sure you already knew Inuyasha was dead, being that . . . well . . . so are you."

Funny how fate loves to poor salt in your wounds sometimes. At that moment, Sesshoumaru did not even have the will to muster a denial to that statement.

_I wonder if there is a god solely responsible for the tangled mess that is my fate._

"It's . . . it's just that . . . I felt like I needed to come here and tell you."

_I wonder if that god would like to have his innards pulled out by way of his nose._

"I don't even remember most of the journey to this place. I wasn't even sure I knew where it was."

_Oh, right . . . the little soeki is speaking._

The kitsune sniffled and proceeded to wipe his little nose with the mess that remained of his sleeve. It only made him appear dirtier. Tears formed in his eyes again and the little streaks they left behind were the only clean portions of the child's face.

"I tried to fight with him. I tried so hard. But I'm just not strong enough. He . . . he kept telling me to go away, but . . . but I didn't want to. I didn't want to leave and . . . and never know. There were so many youkai. Some of them were so big . . . and scary. Most didn't even pay attention to me. Just knocked me aside."

As he continued to speak, the kits words were broken up by little hiccupping sobs, and even Sesshoumaru could not bring himself to make any snide remarks at the child's grief.

"I couldn't leave him . . . because . . . because I knew Kagome would have stayed. She would have stayed no matter what. Maybe, maybe if she had still been there he wouldn't have given up. But I saw it. I saw the exact moment when . . . when he knew . . . he wasn't going to win. So he just . . . he just smiled . . . and let them overtake him."

Between each word the kitsune spoke was now a little hitch in his breathing. A little gasp as if he was trying to restrain himself from breaking down again.

"I don't know . . . what . . . happened next. I just . . . there was this surge of anger from inside me . . . and I knew, if I didn't get to him . . . they would . . . they would defile him, somehow. I just . . . I remember screaming and running towards Inuyasha's body . . . and then, the next thing I remember I was . . . I was floating . . . I was carrying him. No one was behind me . . . but I knew I had to hurry. And then . . . I was there . . . and I buried him . . . and I . . . I . . . hid Tetsusaiga with him. Then I . . . I just started walking. I kept thinking . . . that I . . . I had to tell you, but I-I didn't k-know why. Now I'm h-here … and I d-don't know where to g-go . . . and I . . . want K-Kagome. I-I w-want m-my Momma!"

The child collapsed into a ball and once again cried out his grief for all he was worth. Sesshoumaru watched him and was stunned. By his actions. By the words he'd said. By the last account of his half-brother. A thick, heavy sensation overwhelmed him. A tremendous feeling of loss was working at the edges of his mind. He tried to push it aside, but in his mind's eye one scene kept replaying itself over and over. Inuyasha smiling serenely and allowing the foe to overwhelm him. With each repetition of this moment, also came a single thought, a single feeling that was demanding to be acknowledged.

_I should have been there._

TBC…

WHEW! Done! I think I'm most proud of this chapter actually. As far as the story as a whole, so far. I know Shippou kinda stutters a lot, but give him a break … he's very emotional right now. Poor little chibi. See you soon!


	7. Can't Escape from You

Disclaimer: Everyone knows that I don't own them, or make any money from them right? Oh good, I was hoping you did.

**Authors Note:** Ahem… heh heh…. Well… it's been awhile, huh? Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! I admit to having a bit of a writer's block for this segment of time. Then I was trying to fall asleep the other night, and WHAMMO! I had a great idea! An epiphany, if you will, for this story. And it all begins in this chapter. (evil snickering is heard from the author)

I keep trying to imagine myself in Sesshy's situation, and my word… I think I would have gone crazy in about a DAY! And the poor bishie has already had a decade? With HOW many hundreds of years to go? (sigh) Even I'M starting to feel sorry for the guy. (heh heh) No I'm not… it's great fun to write, really. Enjoy!

**May You Never Be Alone**

**Chapter Five**

There is no end, I can't pretend  
that dreams will soon come true  
A slave too long to a heart of stone  
I can't escape from you

I Can't Escape From You  
Hank Williams

Sesshoumaru could honestly not remember seeing the kitsune leave. Or, for that matter, the sun rising around him. Perhaps he had been concentrating too hard on the words the child had spoken, for suddenly the kit was gone, and the taiyoukai couldn't place how long ago it had happened.

He almost felt a sense of loss at the kit's departure. He wanted more information. Craved to know every minute detail of the battles, the defeat, and the possible state his ancestral home was in. Perhaps, though, it was too much to ask for the child to even know these things. From the boy's own mouth he knew his memory to be lacking on the whole event.

A sudden realization struck Sesshoumaru like a blow to the head. He had been desperately pinning his hopes for rescue on his hanyou half-brother. For ten, long years now he had always assumed, somewhere in his mind, that Inuyasha would realize he was in the rock. Would get him out.

Now . . . . what in the world was he going to do now? He'd tried escape, he'd tried self-destruction, what else was there? Stay in this rock forever?

_What other choice is there really? _

_Rescue?_

_And whom is going to rescue you?_

…

_Exactly. No one knows you are still here. No one cares._

_The kit sensed me before._

_Did he? Are you sure?_

_No. _

_And what if he did? What could he accomplish? And does he even care to try?_

_Rin cares. _

_Again, your point being? _

_Damn you. _

At this point it was far too late to pretend that he was not currently arguing with himself inside his own head. So, being the stoic individual he had always been, he simply accepted it and moved on.

_At least the conversations will be intelligent._

_You are very much correct. _

_Thank you_.

Sesshoumaru paused the internal ego-boosting for a moment. It was all very well and good that he had made peace with his 'inner voice'. More importantly, though, was that by doing this he had practically accepted the fact that this solitude in stone was going to be very bad for his mental state.

_After only a mere decade I have begun to loose my mind. This will not end well. _

_I believe that is an understatement. And what if this does not end at all?_

_It has to. I simply refuse to stay like this for all eternity._

_You do not have a choice. What if it does not end?_

_It HAS to. There is no way the spell can be that strong, and even youkai die eventually. _

_Yes, of illnesses and wounds… but you cannot contract either of those in here. _

… _You are not helping._

_I was not aware I was supposed to be. _

In his head, the great Lord heaved a mighty sigh. Leave it to his mind to split into another personality just as haughty and insufferable as his own.

_You do realize that you have just insulted yourself, don't you?_

_Oh leave me be . . . . and why, for all the gods in heaven, is your voice starting to sound like Inuyasha's?_

_Is it?_

_It is. _

_Well, that is not my doing, so it must be yours. Perhaps the guilt?_

_I feel no guilt._

_Yes, you do. _

_No I do not. And please cease your babbling._

_Excuse me, who do you think you are speaking with? You cannot lie to me. _

_Please. Be. Quiet._

_Oh very well. I'll leave you to your brooding. _

_I am not . . ._

Deciding there was nothing else for it, Sesshoumaru began to relax his spirit in an attempt to loose himself in meditation for a while. It was quite clear to him now, that he would have to learn to keep himself in a nearly unconscious state for as much as possible. If his mind was splintering this soon, there would be no telling what a century or two would leave him like.

_A blubbering fool, most likely. _

The Lord of the Western Lands completely refused to hand his sanity over on a silver platter to the damn spell Naraku had created. The spell. Hmm. Perhaps after his rest, he would concentrate more on testing the limits of the spell and attempting to seek out any weaknesses.

_Yes. That would be the wisest course of action. _

Plan in mind, pitiful as it was, the taiyoukai allowed his consciousness to slip away hoping to loose at least a couple decades to the darkness of time.

> > > > > >

Sesshoumaru snapped into consciousness like he had just been tossed into a frozen lake. For a moment a frantic sort of fear took hold of his mind and he sought out every inch of his hill with his gaze. Nothing seemed to be out of place. Nothing was abnormal. What in the world could have awakened him so suddenly?

He tried to relax himself again, but his body was not having it. Something was tickling the edge of his mind. Something was causing him to feel . . . tense. Again, he sought the area surrounding his boulder with his gaze. It was fall, there was not telling how much time had passed since he went to 'sleep'.

_There is nothing there. _

_No, something is. Something is there._

He stopped searching with his eyes and instead sought out with his other senses. At first, there didn't seem to be anything amiss, he could not sense any life other than his own. Then, something else came to his attention. He couldn't sense ANY life form, other than his own.

_Where are the animals? The birds? There is not a single life form on this hill. _

_Yes there is. _

_Yes, there must be. A predator. _

_Nothing else would explain the missing life. They've sensed something. _

_Sensed it and run away. _

A chill shot itself down Sesshoumaru's spine. If he had been in his true from, his hackles would have been raised at this point. An instinctual 'fight-or-flight' reaction was winding itself around his body, although his mind knew it was impossible to do either.

_Dammit. Why can't I see the bastard?_

Despite the dangerous feeling surrounding him at that moment, Sesshoumaru paused his searching in order to contemplate exactly how MUCH he had just sounded like his brother in that instance.

A second before he was to go back to concentrating on the hillside around him, a giant shudder shook the very boulder encasing him. The noise of it nearly deafened him for a moment.

_What is it? Where is it?_

He frantically expanded his energy trying to locate his attacker. There was still nothing.

Another impact rocked the stone, and Sesshoumaru could actually feel the boulder tip back slightly before settling again in the ground.

_Show yourself! Show yourself you coward!_

There was silence for several seconds. Again, nothing moved on the hill. No shadows cast themselves on the ground. The grass swayed in a gentle breeze. The clouds moved by in a lazy pace. Yet, inside the stone, Sesshoumaru was still on edge. Still waiting for the next attack.

There was a noise from his left. A scratching against the boulder. Quiet at first, but it seemed to be moving around to the front, all the while the noise grew louder and louder. Unless the taiyoukai's ears were severely deceiving him, the sound stopped directly in front of his field of vision.

There was nothing there.

_Why is it not visible? Why can I not see it?_

_Perhaps it does not want to be seen?_

_Why would it wish to remain hidden from a giant rock? Unless…_

_Unless it is hiding from you? _

_It knows I am in here._

_Yes. I'd say so._

_Then, if it is a predator . . . it is… hunting … me?_

_Why?_

_For what purpose? How can it sense me when no one else can? What is it?_

_You are still not helping. _

_Well, how am I supposed to-_

Another great shudder rocked to boulder backwards. However, this time when it settled back into place, there was a difference.

_It is gone. _

The proverbial hackles in Sesshoumaru's mind settled themselves. The tension and fear he had been feeling since he awoke was gone, and stretching out his senses he could feel the fauna returning to his hillside.

_What in all the lands just happened here?_

**TBC…**

Every had a story that just seems to write itself? Yup. Me too. Despite all my careful planning, (points up) THIS is what suddenly came up. O.o And now all these ideas are popping into my head. Mostly for angsty bits that will come later, but boy oh boy, is this gonna prove to be fun. See yah all soon, I hope.


	8. Forever's a Long, Long Time

**Disclaimer:** Everyone knows that I don't own them, or make any money from them right? Oh good, I was hoping you did.

**Authors Note**: It's been a while again, hasn't it? (bangs head on desk) Again, I apologize… all I can say is that my life has been a crazy rollercoaster lately. I promise that I WON'T abandon this story, though! And I hope to update at LEAST once a month. I hope that's okay with everyone, it's honestly the best I can do right now!

On a cool note, I've done a couple drawings to go with this story. The pencil and inkwork is done, I just have to color them… who knows when I'll have the chance to do THAT, though. (sigh) (I've also done a fanart for **Resmiranda**'s **Fugue** (evil grin) ) (kneels and worships her stories) Anywho… enjoy! (I hope) Chapter notes will be at the end.

**May You Never Be Alone**

**Chapter Five**

_Unwanted hearts will fade and die, dear  
For them the sun don't ever shine  
So please be sure of what you're saying  
Forever's a long, long time._

-Forever's a Long, Long Time  
Hank Williams

Sesshoumaru hadn't been able to 'meditate' away the years since the presence on the hillside that day had left. He would try, but then would begin to think about what would happen if it came back whilst he was 'sleeping'. Could it possibly destroy the boulder, with him inside, without his senses alerting him in time?

He just couldn't figure the whole thing out, really. It had snuck up on him before, there was a great possibility it could do it again. Why, though? Why did it have any interest in him at all? The only being who even knew he was here was Naraku, but Inuyasha said he was defeated. Destroyed.

_Could the hanyou have been wrong? Could this thing be Naraku reborn?_

_No._

_You seem very certain. _

_Well, you know how Inuyasha is . . . was . . . when he latched on to something, there was no dissuading him until it was finished. There is no way he would have left any possibility for Naraku to survive. _

_Unless he didn't know. _

_I still do not think it was Naraku._

_Why?_

_Did it feel like him? Wouldn't he have shown his face and taunted you with the fact that no one knew you were stuck in here, besides him? _

_Hn. I see your point. Subtlety was never his strong suit. _

_Exactly. _

_What was it then? How did it know I was trapped inside? _

Silence echoed inside his mind. With a mental sneer, the Western Lord went back to contemplating this new development of his imprisonment. The years began to tick away as he observed the seasons change. The spring would dance across the hillside, with summer in its wake, bringing bright flowers and vibrant grasses. The fall would turn everything into toned-down, muted colors until the snow would fall, casting stark whiteness as far as he could see.

It happened time and time again, but the taiyoukai barely acknowledged it now. First, because he was so immersed in trying to figure out what had happened on the hill that day, some years past now, and second because of something new and annoying.

The stump of his left arm had begun to itch something terrible. He assumed it simply meant that the arm itself was growing back, which was good, but it also meant that he could do nothing to alleviate the itch, which was bad. Very, very bad.

He would try and ignore it, pretend it wasn't happening, but then a particularly strong tingle would shoot itself up his arm and a string of impolite words would fly through his mind. It also pushed forth something in his consciousness he had been attempting to stop thinking about.

_I . . . want . . . to . . . move._

The little fuzzy creatures that made their homes on the hillside would frolic by him happily, and he would imagine skinning them alive and ripping the flesh from their bones. If he had considered it a little deeper, it might seem that he was pouting, be seeing as great Lords of the Western Lands did not pout, he didn't.

It was becoming a massive annoyance now, however, this strong desire to move. Such a simple thing that so many take for granted, and this grand taiyoukai now desperately wanted. Even a wiggle of the finger would have left him elated for days, if not years, at this point. Yet, still, he couldn't move a single muscle.

The itch in his arm had caused him to loose track of the seasons again, and Sesshoumaru found himself completely lost as to how long he had been trapped now. Or how long since that very odd day with the presence on the hill. No people had been by since the day the kitsune had been there, though he had observed smoke in the distance several times.

_This is infuriating. I want to move. I want to be free. _

_It does not matter what you want, you are going nowhere for quite a while. _

_You think I do not know that? I just WANT to be free. Dogs were not meant to be caged. _

_People still do, though. Cage them, I mean. Look at Inuyasha._

_. . . What do you mean? He was not caged._

_Of course he was. Everyone caged him. Your father and his mother caged him by bringing him into a world where he was unwanted, hated and feared by those around him. The dead miko caged him by making him believe that his human side was tainted by the youkai blood that ran within his veins. You even caged him by withholding the affections of a brother, because of the human blood that did the same._

_Does not matter. He was still free._

_Free? To do what? To be what? A youkai hating his human mother? A human hating his youkai father? And after they were gone, a child whose only living family repeatedly told him how much he wished to destroy him for something he had no control over at all? How is that freedom?_

_Then, this same relative, whom had constantly touted that all humans should be destroyed suddenly took in a young human girl? A girl who was no relation to him at all, and yet was showed the pseudo-affection that could not be given to his own blood relative?_

_You did wrong by him. You do realize that now, don't you? After he has given his life to protect a place that was never his home? Perhaps simply for the respect of his older brother? _

_Half-brother._

_Still clinging to that, are we? Very well. _

_I will not change my perception of him. _

_Yes, you will. _

_I will not._

_You already have. _

_Ridiculous. This Sesshoumaru is the same as he has always been. _

_Are you now? Funny, it does not seem so. For one thing, you are currently having this argument with yourself. There is no outside influence here. It is just you._

_And you._

_Me? There IS no me. I am you._

_You are giving me a headache. _

_Shouldn't that be I am giving myself a headache?_

_. . . . . . . . . I have to escape this place. _

_With that, we are in agreement. _

**TBC…**

Tee hee. Well, I would say the guilt's starting to work its way to the surface. I know that inner monologues aren't always so well received, but I just think it's integral to this story. He has to change somehow, and hell… if they weren't there… it would really be a boring story, wouldn't it? (averts eyes) It would be easier if my Sesshy figure next to my monitor didn't always look at me with such disdain, as if to say "What are you planning to do to me next?" (sigh) See everyone soon!


	9. By Fate and By Man

Disclaimer: Everyone knows that I don't own them, or make any money from them right? Oh good, I was hoping you did.

Authors Note: Why yes, actually… a black hole DID swallow me up and spit me out again on the other side of the universe. XD XD. Um… oops? But here I am again, and hopefully back for good! YAY! Sorry! Sorry! I hope everyone still loves me. (sniffle)

**May You Never Be Alone**

**Chapter Seven**

_Alone and forsaken  
by fate and by man  
Oh, Lord, if you hear me,  
please hold to my hand  
Oh, please understand_  
-Alone and Forsaken  
Hank Williams

The humans were coming closer. In each recent passing year more and more smokestacks appeared in the distance and never moved away. Perhaps a new village was forming nearby. That would explain the several scouting parties that Sesshoumaru had observed wandering around his hill. And _his_ hill it definitely was. He even overheard one of the possible villagers refer to it as such. "The hill of the Great Western Lord", the man had whispered conspiratorially with his companion before scurrying away.

_Curious. How did they know that?_

More curious was the way several of the men had paled considerably after reading the words Inuyasha had left so many years ago. They would always sputter a bit and glance around nervously, before bowing respectively low and leaving. If he was curious at all anymore, and he was most assuredly _not_, Sesshoumaru would merely hazard a guess that the words contained a threat of some kind.

However, seeing as no one ever saw fit to reading the damn etchings _out loud_, the great taiyoukai had recently decided to pretend they were simply _not__there_. This kept him from attempting to rip out his hair through the sheer force of his mind alone. Gods knew, his itching stub of a left arm was already enough to drive him to distraction.

_As soon as I can move, this Sesshoumaru will scratch that damn arm right back off again. _

This had become the newest mantra in his repertoire of insanity. Everything was now being lumped into two categories. "As soon as I can move" and "When I get out of here". For instance;

_As soon as I can move that wild dog whom recently marked my boulder shall be loosing a precious part of his anatomy. _

Or;

_When I get out of here the cute and fluffy bunnies that have made a warren of my hill will become cute and fluffy dinner. _

This was all done, of course, to keep the remaining sane part of his mind from frolicking away due to the depressive thoughts that had taken him over, several years ago. And so this was his newest attempt at salvation. Although, when coupled with the fact that he was now referring to the voice in his mind as Inuyasha … perhaps it was not working quite as well as he had hoped.

Why Inuyasha? Because it was annoying. And '_anything annoying shall hence forth be known by the name Inuyasha_'. That was the Great Western Lord's Rule #1. Rule #2 was more along the lines of '_anything foul, disgusting, and deserving of death shall be called Naraku_'. Both were very important rules to Sesshoumaru's thinking, and he planned to put them into action … as soon as he could move.

The one positive effect of slowly loosing one's mind, Sesshoumaru could say, was that time seemed to pass much faster. He knew it to be at least fifty years since he had woken that day to the strange presence on his hill. Now, if only he could place how long he had been 'asleep' before he was jolted to consciousness, he could get a semi-accurate length of time in his boulder.

_Why would you want to know how long you've been in here?_

_Please do be quiet Inuyasha… aniki is thinking. _

If it was possible for your own conscience to pout, Sesshoumaru's did quiet often. Especially when he called it by the name Inuyasha. Perhaps this was why it pouted.

_Well, of course. What part of this Sesshoumaru wishes to be referred to by that name?_

_I thought I asked you to be quiet, Inuyasha._

Sesshoumaru also learned that consciences could have quite foul language when continually being annoyed with something they considered distasteful. However, the problem with his missing time period still remained. It often worried him, though he was loathe to admit it, that if he truly had been asleep that long there was a possibility that he may have missed a visitation by Rin. In the half a century since she had not appeared once.

_Do you think we've moved past her lifetime?_

_Well, we cannot be sure unless we know how long we've been imprisoned, can we?_

_Ah, so that's why you wished to know. _

_Partly._

… _Well? What's the other part then?_

_Nothing you need to be worried about_.

In truth, there had been something that had been nagging the Lord of the Western Lands. During Inuyasha's visit, what seemed like ages ago, he had mentioned the miko that had traveled with him.

_Kagura? No… that was the wind witch._

_Kagome._

_Oh, yes … thank you, Inuyasha_.

…

Kagome, the miko that had apparently loved his brother. Or was it the other way around? In any case, Inuyasha had mentioned her being from the future, hadn't he? Years ago, the last time Sesshoumaru was to see his half-brother, the hanyou had mentioned his miko was from the far future, and had traveled back to their time. If he could only figure out when exactly she was from he could, well … he wasn't sure there was anything he could really do. Perhaps, though, this Kagome would sense him still around in the future and come set him free?

_It's a long shot, you know._

_It is the only thing we've got right now. _

_True. _

TBC…

Well, I know it isn't very long… and it isn't very exciting… but you'll have to excuse me. I'm afraid I needed a simple chapter to get my mind back into this story before I went all out back into the plot. It was actually pretty fun to write this bit, though. So I hope everyone enjoys and I shall see you soon. (waves)


	10. Never Get Out of This World Alive

**Disclaimer:** If I owned these characters … well … let's just say the storyline would be a little … different, shall we? (cough)MoreNekkidSesshyAngst(cough)… what?

**Authors Note:** (hands behind head) Ah… heheheh… there will be a rant at the end of this chapter iffin' you're curious to what's been going on. As for up here, let me just say (glomps) I LOVE you all for the great reviews I've gotten and KEEP getting! But I must say this. This story is divided into 2 parts, really, pre-Kagome and Kagome. We still have a little bit to go with the pre-Kagome part. I've said all along that this was an experiment to see what Sesshoumaru would have to go through mentally to reach a time where he could even CONCEIVE of having "relations" with a human. That hasn't changed. So, although I love you all, saying "hurry up and get to Kagome!" … will actually NOT make me do thus. I'm determined not to change the idea I had to begin with. Just … you know… bear with me, I guess. We'll get there. Promise!

**May You Never Be Alone**

**Chapter 8**

_I'm not gonna worry wrinkles in my brow_

'_cause nothin's ever gonna be all right no how_

_No matter how I struggle and strive_

_I'll never get out of this world alive.  
_

-I'll never get out of this world alive

-Hank Williams

The sun breaking over the horizon washed the world with an unusual tint of red. It almost seemed like the entire planet was on fire. Bright orange and yellow spots of color danced over the clouds still in the sky after the late night showers. It really was one of the most spectacular sunrises he had seen to date, however it did not bring the sense of wonderment it should to the taiyoukai sealed within the great boulder on the hill. It brought quite a different reaction altogether.

Some strange worrisome feeling had blossomed within Sesshoumaru's gut with the rising of the sun this day. It seemed that the world itself was telling him to expect something big. It would, of course, be more appreciated if said gut feeling would decide between excitement and trepidation. Alas, at this point any change in the routine would be welcomed.

His days were passing slowly of late. Mostly spent staring at the far hills, which now showed signs of human habitation. It had been so long since he had become entombed, that Sesshoumaru couldn't remember if there had previously been a village over the hilltop that perhaps had grown… or if some humans had recently decided this area would be a nice place to settle.

He wished he could smell. It would be nice to still have that one sense with him. He was a dog demon after all. To be able to smell the distant fires warming the villagers dinners would be a treat and a torture at the same moment. Though he'd long ago pushed the niggling need for nourishment aside, the youkai was certain he would give what was left of his lands away just to dip his face into a cold, crystal river and drink until his hearts content.

The unsettling feeling tingled within his stomach again and tore Sesshoumaru's thoughts away from things he couldn't have. His mind and his thoughts had become more scattered and tangled than ever. Truly, being a frozen, silent observer to the world did nothing for his sanity. Sometimes he had to stop and remind himself that the voice in his head was not actually Inuyasha, but some strange splintering of his own self.

_It's because you've finally started to come to terms with the way you chose to live your life in the past. _

_Do tell. _

_Look, its simple really. You were a bad person out there. In here you are becoming a better one. _

_What? … Wait………… WHAT?_

_It's true. _

_Are you saying this is some kind of punishment or retribution for what I did before?_

_Well, it depends._

_On what?_

_On whether you believe that everything in life happens for a reason. That everyone already has a path laid out before them. A fate. _

_And this Sesshoumaru's fate was to become a sentient rock?_

…

…

_My gods._

_What?_

_Did you just make a joke?_

_Never mind that… just tell me, then, why my fate is here. What kind of path could be laid out for me frozen in this place for all of eternity? _

_Who knows? Maybe we'll be freed some day. _

_I am afraid that thought refuses to instill a great, joyous feeling in my heart. _

_It was supposed to give you some hope._

_This one's hope died out long ago. _

_I know._

Truthfully, well … if he were actually to BE truthful with himself on the subject, Sesshoumaru would admit that his hope really perished when he realized, some time back, that too many years had passed for it to be conceivable for Rin to still be alive. She was a human, after all, and all humans lifetimes had a bit of a cutoff date.

And so one day, perhaps ten years ago, this thought had simply struck him dumb for a couple days at least.

_Rin was dead. _

Rin was dead, she had to be, and she'd never come back to visit him. Nor had any of Inuyasha's former companions. Although, he supposed, they were surely all dead as well. Perhaps not the kitsune, but the humans most definitely. For nearly seventy years now Sesshoumaru had been without a friendly face. A face that knew him in some way. A face that, just maybe, missed him a little.

Many people had passed by through the years, mind you, some even stopped for a moment to read the inscription on his stone. Usually they bowed deeply afterwards and walked away quickly. None of these humans actually knew him for who he really was. They had probably never even heard of Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands. For all the once grand taiyoukai knew, he could have been completely forgotten by the entire world by this time.

_What a wonderful thought, why don't we just give up and destroy ourself then?_

_We have already tried that. _

It was no lie. Several times in the past ten years or so Sesshoumaru had attempted to burn himself out as he had long ago when the kitsune had visited. Still, all it would accomplish was an extreme sense of annoyance that he could not even have this one iota of control over his own life. The decision to end it. It was no surprise, he supposed, that he was suffering a bout of depression. His thoughts kept lingering these days around the subject of death and those that had passed.

At one point, in his mind's eye, he had seen a vision of his father, mother, brother and Rin gathering for a meal in a lush garden landscape and discussing his own predicament. Inuyasha had laughed and said something snappish about how foolish he was to be sucked into a rock. Rin gently smacked the hanyou on the back of his head and defended him by saying something supportive about how sneak attacks were never beneath Naraku and that Sesshoumaru-sama had simply been protecting her. At that point Rin had actually seemed to meet his observing gaze and she gently whispered that he only needed to stay strong and not give up.

Those words had snapped him out of his vision. The whole thing had been so real, it had him fairly upset for several days afterwards. He tried to imagine it again and again, to see if he could recapture that sense of realism, but it was never the same after that one time.

The sensation in his gut suddenly hit a fevered pitch and Sesshoumaru's mind was snapped back into the present yet again. The sun had long ago finished its assent into the sky, and now heavy black clouds were making themselves known to the west. It seemed that the storms from the previous night had not quite loosened their grip on his hillside.

The surrounding atmosphere slowly turned gray and electric, and a giant clap of thunder signaled the return of the rains. Sesshoumaru gave an inward sigh. This would do nothing to help his mood. He was about to let his mind free to wander again when a dark shape shot across the far hillside.

His attention was instantly grabbed and the nagging in his gut disappeared. It seemed whatever he'd been waiting for this day had finally arrived. Several larger shapes suddenly crested the far hill and quickly followed the first one.

They were all heading straight towards his boulder.

**TBC…**

**Rant:** GAH BUNNY SMASH! I must say… it has been SO long since I had a regular 9-5 type job that I completely forgot how it tends to just SUCK the creativity right outta me! sigh … I know it's no real excuse, I just get so TIRED, and when I get home I don't feel like writing. Or drawing. Or anything. And the weekends fly by so quickly it's almost depressing. Anyway, I said I would NOT abandon this work, and I MEANT it. There may be gaps between postings, but there WILL eventually be a posting. Thanks to everyone for sticking in there with me. Y'all make my day!

And if I haven't plugged it lately, let me do so again. I do have a Live Journal (username: bunnymaccool) and a Deviant Art account (username: bunnymaccool). Original innit? Anyway, lately I haven't been using the LJ account as I've wanted to, but I'm going to try and start to use it for my stories and artwork soon. So, iffn' you're interested, feel free to check it out and friend me.

Okay… I think that's all I wanted to say today. Any guesses on what's heading toward the boulder? Cookies to those who guess right!


	11. Everything in its Own Time

** Disclaimer: ** I own nothing Inuyasha related … older brothers and otherwise … I may possibly own the boulder … but alas…

** Authors Note: ** OMG!! I'm ALIVE!!! OO! And I've posted!! EGAD!!! ….. and I'm not exactly sure when I'll post AGAIN… heh heh … Problem is, it's been so long since I've been into the IY fandom … that I don't remember many things … so I'll have to do GASP … RESEARCH to finish this bad boy. But finish it I SHALL!! (possibly in 2021 … but hey …) b Thank you to everyone who continued to review and give me support!! I've appreciated EACH of you more than you could possibly know/b … now enough of this tripe … go READ!! (you've waiting long enough for it. Sorry sorry sorry sorry.)

**May You Never Be Alone**

**Chapter 9 **

At first, he thought he was imagining things. Surely that small, slightly furry, shape couldn't be what his eyes told him it was. The seconds between the figure disappearing from one hill and cresting on a closer one seemed hours, but sure enough, the eyes of a youkai such as Sesshoumaru's would not have fooled him.

The kitsune was sprinting towards him at full speed. A spark of something flared inside him. If one were to call it 'glee' to his face, one would shortly be loosing an appendage, but internally the only thought Sesshoumaru could actually muster was along the lines of "Someone's here! Someone who knows me!"

The glee that was most definitely _not _ glee was short lived, when the pursuing shapes crested the near hilltop. Men. Several large men with weapons. The kitsune scrambled towards the boulder, and the terror on his face was overpowering. Sesshoumaru's internal 'hackles' bristled.

_ Foul humans, chasing a youkai as if he was nothing more than a rodent to exterminate. _

Shippou reached the boulder and shot towards the left side out of his sight. There was a frantic scratching that echoed within his prison and then complete stillness. The taiyoukai brought his attention back to the men who were now casually strolling up through his field. They were bickering, and from the chaos of half a dozen voices Sesshoumaru only caught snippets of the conversation.

"...can't be here… cursed"

"…eye of the western lord…"

"…burrowed under the boulder…"

"… well then YOU go after him…"

"…catch him later …. not going to risk…"

Before Sesshoumaru even really had a chance to figure out what the men may be speaking about, they wandered off, taking their possibly murderous air with them. No sound came from the area the kitsune had scampered to until the men had already crested to far hill and disappeared. After nearly one hundred years of being frozen in time, the taiyoukai found he had an abundance of patience as he waited for the kit to make his appearance.

Finally there was a movement to the left of his field of vision and a dirty furball made its way before the great boulder. The kit looked older, but still appeared to be in those awkward years proceeding adulthood. Shippou sighed mightily before plopping himself down against the boulder directly in front of Sesshoumaru. The younger youkai made a sniffling noise and wiped his nose with the sleeve of his tunic.

_ Well that is fairly disgusting. _

"I'm sorry I haven't been around, Sesshoumaru-sama."

_ At least his talent for interrupting my thoughts hasn't changed, I see. _

"I would have liked to come by and see you more often, but there's some strange stuff going on in the world right now."

_ Stranger that a group of humans chasing a kitsune with pitchforks _

"All the youkai are disappearing. I don't know why. I don't know if they're being killed off, or going into hiding, or what."

The smaller boy sniffled again, then resumed with the wiping of nose with sleeve. Sesshoumaru mentally grimaced.

_ Were you never taught any better manners than that, boy? _

Heckling aside, the youkai frozen in time realized he was quite pleased with the arrival of the boy. Having someone nearby that he didn't find completely revolting was a nice little start for the day. He did wonder about the missing youkai, but not so much as to fret over for more than a few seconds. What he wanted more from this child right now was word of the people he knew from his life before, not nameless youkai that were so weak as to be killed off by men wielding farm implements.

"I guess no one has been by in a while, have they? So much has been going on, and we are all living so far from this place now … it wouldn't be surprising if no one has made it this far. Well… if there were still people to make the journey, I mean."

The kit stopped speaking for a while to gaze off into the distance. Attempting to show the infinite patience and wisdom of one befitting his station, Sesshoumaru reserved himself from using some colorful language in his mind to hurry the boy along.

"I went to see Rin a few decades back."

The softly reserved tone to the kits voice alerted Sesshoumaru to what he was about to say. Not that he hadn't known it would be coming. He'd had many, many years to prepare for it.

"One of her brothers told me. She'd married that poor boy she was always pestering. It was actually a perfect match, I was told, but then … she died in childbirth."

The kitsune paused to sniffle a bit. The inu youkai let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. Strange to feel a sense of relief when one was discussing a death, but he had been so afraid that she's been killed violently, or murdered, or any number of things really.

"The baby made it. A boy."

_ Well then. Definitely something to be celebrated. _

In as little time as he'd spent with Rin, Sesshoumaru could say with certainty that she would have preferred her death above that of her infant's.

_ It was an honorable way to die_.

That thought stopped him in his tracks. Years of anger and negative feelings for his father suddenly bubbled to his consciousness and said 'hello! Remember us? Remember how you felt about your father doing the same thing?'

He was dumbstruck. Literally. Luckily the kit remained quiet, for anything he would have said during that temporary absence of intelligence would have been lost.

_ In my heart I've just praised Rin for something that I condemned my own father for. _

_Yes. I would say so. Why is that, do you think? Do you think more of a mother sacrificing herself than a father doing the same? _

_No. It is the father's job to protect. _

_So we could say, here, that your Father was protecting his newborn child and the woman who had given him life? _

_Yes. Yes, we could. _

_So then we could say… that you've been in the wrong all these years?_

_Well…. No. No… it's different. Inuyasha was a hanyou … he had no place to be born into._

_Really? And that belittles the sacrifice of the parent, then?_

…

_You don't have an answer to that, do you? _

…

_Hurts that much to admit you might have been wrong, does it?_

_This one simply choses not to reply to a silly little question put forth by a silly little voice that-_

_-in your silly little head?_

…

_Sometimes this Sesshoumaru wishes you were made of flesh so he could rend every sweet morsel from your bones and feast on them. _

_That is very sweet, really … but do pay attention … the kit is speaking again. _

Indeed the kitsune was talking again … and the boy continued to do so for several hours on into the night. Mutterings and mumblings on his mishaps and adventures … and other humans Sesshoumaru really did not care about. However, though it pained one as great as he to admit it … he relished in the somewhat friendly company and the very _definitely _one-sided conversation.

Long after the smaller youkai had nodded off to sleep, something akin to warmth and peace seemed to swell within his small corner of the world. The taiyoukai marveled … and secretly relished … in it, knowing the kit would most likely be leaving in the morning, and he would be alone once more.

The grand epiphany he had come to earlier that evening still held a spiky and infinitely annoying corner of his brain captive. Mostly the bit that sounded like Inuyasha. Lucky then, that he had become quite talented at ignoring it over the years.

**TBC…**

**Rant - ** Yeah… sorry … it's not much … but I'm having to grease the wheels again a bit, yeah? OH!! And I do realize (from a friend who reads the manga) … that this is now DEFINITLEY an AU story … considering we've 'met' Sesshy's Mum and she's … well … NOTHING like I've written here …. And many more things beyond that but … yeah … I'm winging a lot of this stuff now. Hope you enjoyed ... hope there are no pitchforks aimed in MY direction... (gulp)


End file.
